<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>物理降温 by mociamo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590078">物理降温</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo'>mociamo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>金道英会犯错，郑在玹比其他所有人都清楚这一点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>物理降温</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金道英发烧的时候郑在玹会去拿冷毛巾放在他额头上。他知道这叫物理降温。金道英没有力气，也睡不安稳，呼吸声音很大，侧躺在床上像只奄奄一息的小动物。郑在玹帮他把侧边头发拨到耳朵后面。</p><p>“吃了药会好的，哥。”他说。</p><p>金道英迷迷糊糊地点头，说我知道，没事。</p><p>郑在玹离开房间，掩上门。</p><p>第二天早上金道英已经可以自己起床，换了新的衣服，站在洗手间里洗漱。郑在玹经过看到，也没有问哥退烧了吗，他知道金道英恢复了健康。换做是他生病，金道英会问多余的一句，得到肯定的答复之后还会点点头，好像放下心来。</p><p>然而实际他和金道英现在并不担心彼此。适当的关心还是有，但随着时间推移关心的范围在更改。比如以前看到的更多是对方的正脸——因为总是朝自己走过来；要一起做一些事情，要讲一些话；现在的更多是背影，要去别的地方做别的事情、讲别的什么话。郑在玹因此对金道英背影很为熟悉，知道他肩膀展开的大致长度，许多件衣服的背面图案。金道英也许也是一样。</p><p>“去喜欢别人吧。”</p><p>距离这句话出现在他们之间已经过去很久了吧，一年，还是两年？他只记得期间他们回归了不止一次。在练习室休息的时候金道英和他的哥哥们坐在一起，露出很轻松的笑容，讲笑话、被捉弄，都好自然。郑在玹刘海长长了还没到时候剪，搭在额头上，他面无表情地仰起头看天花板上的灯光，努力不去想这句话。马克和楷灿走过来问他要不要去厕所，郑在玹站起来和他们一起走到外面去，余光扫过镜子，金道英抬起头来看着他们离开。因为是余光，是背对着离开的，他看不清金道英的表情。</p><p>郑在玹感到了痛快。也许金道英说得对，他要去喜欢别人，然后让金道英看见，可能会有更多更满足的痛快。他不像金道英，他的感情直截了当，不用经过十万道关卡和审视才抵达无条件。他完全胜任去爱和被爱这道任务。因为这就是郑在玹的天赋。</p><p>他忘记了金道英喜欢他的时候其实他还不知道怎样算是好的回应。金道英用很温和的眼神看着自己，去拉自己的手，郑在玹只知道回握，同时因为快乐露出笑容，歪歪头问：哥，怎么突然……</p><p>并不是突然的事情，金道英在生活的方方面面照顾他，甚至有一点过分保护的嫌疑。吃饭的时候以自己太胖了要减肥为由把肉分一点给他，上台下台走临时搭建的楼梯，金道英伸出手臂提醒所有人，视线放在他身上。郑在玹知道他的哥哥有很多想要的东西，不可能是完全温顺的人，但金道英喜欢他的时候每次看向他都很温顺，好像他是世界上罕有的、不是想要争取而是想要保护的人。</p><p>这是很好的感觉。郑在玹尽自己所能收下了一些，无意识地不屑一顾了另外一些——他太适应被爱的感觉了，他难道应该为此被责怪吗？</p><p>如果练习上做得不够好，金道英倒是会责怪他。郑在玹不喜欢被责怪，他有时候觉得自己做得比金道英好，他也想责怪金道英。</p><p>金道英会犯错，郑在玹比其他所有人都清楚这一点。金道英会表现出生疏的样子，金道英会尴尬，会搪塞，会害怕，会担心。郑在玹看得见他所有这样的时刻，这让他感到自己正渐渐成长起来。金道英穿错了衣服，金道英做的动作和表情不太对，郑在玹喊住他，喊哥，笑嘻嘻的，你觉得不觉得这里有点奇怪。</p><p>但他喜欢金道英，用最纯真的喜欢对待他。郑在玹看清楚金道英的漏洞之后更想要抓住他，接住他，拥抱他。他找借口溜进金道英的房间，趴在他的床上要给他念诗，金道英为了他摘下耳机，扭过头去看着他，摸摸他的头，又露出温顺的样子。</p><p>诗里虚无缥缈的意象，并没有百分百完整地进入他的心，但郑在玹在这个时刻里确切地感受了更多的东西。他放下诗集，拥抱住金道英，手掌轻轻地游移，感受到金道英也没有犹豫地回抱住他。也许这是家人的爱。归根结底这是足够纯真的情感。</p><p>郑在玹喜欢躺下之后仰头看向撑在他上方的金道英。明明处于主动、控制的那一方，他却一次又一次地变得比平时更加温顺。在还什么都不懂的年纪郑在玹为此着迷，长大之后他开始挑战这种温顺。不是为了战胜哥哥，而是想看见哥哥失去控制的样子。</p><p>他爱、支持、怀抱着哥哥，为了想看见他无法承受的样子。人人都有不那么体面的时刻，郑在玹想和金道英共享足够多的这种时刻，这让他感到亲密、不可分割。</p><p>金道英为此既感动又难为情，但郑在玹始终不知道他的想法。金道英无法决定是留下还是逃跑，所以他才会把选择权都交给郑在玹，让他利用自己的顺从。但是郑在玹不知道他是这样想的，就像郑在玹不知道尽管他和金道英互相理解，金道英仍和他用着不同的取舍方式对待身边世界。</p><p>换季的时候容易着凉生病，由冬天到春天本来应该逐渐变暖，但会出现偶然的气温回降。突如其来的春天的寒冷，金道英这因此生了一场小病。他发热，看着自己房间里的小植物变得一会儿模糊一会儿清楚。接着郑在玹敲了敲门，走进来在他额头上放了一条冰凉的毛巾。他说了一句什么话，金道英没听清，下意识地说我知道，没事的。门关上了，郑在玹走了，金道英动弹一下，抬手摸了摸毛巾，感觉到手指也很烫，他想抓住凉一点的东西。</p><p>过了一会儿真的有凉凉的手指抓住他的手。金道英睁开眼，看见来的人之后又闭上眼睛，说：“谢谢你。”</p><p>这个时候郑在玹再一次想起金道英跟他说，去喜欢别人吧在玹，去喜欢别人吧。他没怎么坐过火车，但此刻眼前突然出现火车窗外的景色，山和草原飞速地掠过，黄昏是粉红色的。他想逃开了，又不想用自己的双腿逃开。</p><p>这么多天过去了，淅淅沥沥的雨下过了，纷纷扬扬的大雪也落下又融化，滴滴答答的时钟走了一圈又一圈，他还是想不明白金道英怎么说出了这种话。郑在玹的青春期过去了，长成大人了，不再被多余的事情困扰。但他一直记恨一点。金道英可以原地不动，凭什么让他走。</p><p>所以他问：“哥，为什么要让我去喜欢别人呢？”</p><p>在这个时候发问也许有点不公平——金道英正在发热。但他还是思考了这个问题。</p><p>“因为去喜欢别人比喜欢我更好。”</p><p>“哥……是对的，”郑在玹笑了笑，另一只空着的手撑在床上，“但为什么一直都要我做对的事情。”</p><p>金道英眨了眨眼，有点迷惑的样子：“对的事情不好吗？”</p><p>对的事情显然非常好。郑在玹看着金道英，捏了捏握着的他发烫的手。</p><p>“哥吃了药，睡一觉，明天就会好的。”</p><p>金道英这次听清了，嗯了一声，真的开始犯困，合上眼睛。</p><p>郑在玹快走到门边的时候回过头来看他，金道英好像因为没听见关门的声音又慢慢地睁开眼睛，和他对视。很久没有这样正面看着对方的脸，金道英模糊地笑了一下，又合上眼睛。郑在玹也笑了一下，没有再停顿，轻轻把门带上。</p><p>第二天金道英自然醒的时候还很早，阳光不刺眼。睡了一觉之后他好多了，感觉非常清爽。他伸了个懒腰走去刷牙洗漱，刚挤上牙膏忽然听见走路的动静。郑在玹不知道为什么到了他宿舍这层，匆匆地从身后走过。金道英在镜子里看见他的背影。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>